


On Display

by sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)



Series: Em's Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Flogging, Impact Play, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masochism, Non-Sexual Submission, St. Andrew's Cross, Sub Derek Hale, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf
Summary: “Do you consent to all of these people watching you, Derek?” Before he could answer, Stiles threaded his fingers through Derek’s hair and tugged. “You can back out now or anytime you like, okay?”Derek’s heart soared at Stiles’ consideration of his thoughts and feelings. He had never had that with a partner before and every time Stiles stopped to check in was like an arrow of love straight into his heart.“I consent.”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Em's Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948495
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	On Display

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day #21 - I chose _Impact Play & Exhibitionism_. 
> 
> Please mind the tags and remember that everything written in this fic was previously agreed upon by _both_ parties. Enjoy and read responsibly!

One thing Derek had learned during the span of his relationship with Stiles was that he had a lot more interests in certain departments than he ever thought he had. Stiles had introduced him to that faint line where pain blurred into pleasure that had traumatized him so deeply in his past and in that time he had learned to trust more than he ever thought possible. He still struggled with putting his trust in anyone that wasn’t his partner, but he had known that if Stiles was there - Derek hadn’t any doubt that Stiles would never leave him to fend for himself anymore - he was safe. 

The soft leather of the cuffs attached to each upper corner of the St. Andrew’s cross tightened on his wrists as Stiles placed small kisses on Derek’s shoulder. He moved to Derek’s other side, snapping that cuff into place before pressing his lips to the center of the triskelion tattoo on display in front of him. Stiles’ jeaned knee slid between his legs and Derek had no choice but to separate them further and further until Stiles deemed them in the right position. 

“You feeling okay, Derek?” Stiles whispered against his skin, not making any moves until Derek gave him an answer. Derek nodded and leaned his head back into the crook of Stiles’ shoulder, reveling in the warmth radiating off of his partner. 

“Yeah, keep going,” Derek agreed. Stiles placed a quick kiss on his stubbled cheek before trailing his hands down Derek’s left leg and securing the cuff around his bare ankle. He provided the same treatment to the other side, rubbing his palm in smooth circles over Derek’s ass when he was finished. 

“You look so good on display, Der, and I’m not the only one who agrees,” Stiles said with clear pride in his tone. Derek opened his eyes and took a deep breath before he let himself glance over his shoulder. On each side of him were men, women, and people of all sorts eyeing him up and down as they waited for Stiles to grab his implements. 

Derek had always been told he was attractive so it was almost impossible for him not to believe it. He kept himself in great shape - he definitely had the muscles and strength to prove it - and his features were attractive enough to gain him attention from a younger age than he should admit. Stiles had taken every chance he could to remind Derek just how beautiful and out of his league his partner was even when Derek had reminded him just as breathtaking he was in return. 

There were so many eyes on him now that once again, he found himself unable to believe he looked anything but…  _ good _ . Arousal shot through him as he felt every glance in his direction heat up his scarred skin. He had never thought much about his enjoyment of being watched which he figured was absolutely ridiculous considering how often he let Stiles watch him undress and eventually come before they called themselves “official.” With at least a dozen eyes staring at his practically naked body, though, he considered how hard his cock was in his briefs. 

“Remember the rules, everyone,” Stiles shouted above the low murmurs of the crowd that had gathered around them. “You can look, my boy here happens to like that, but touching is 100% a no-go. Only I’m allowed to touch him or address him. Does everyone agree?” There was a muffled consensus throughout the crowd and a few muffled words of appreciation sent in Derek’s direction, but Derek didn’t have any worries. Stiles was there to protect him at his most vulnerable and he hadn’t doubted that for a second. 

Derek startled when thin leather straps brushed across his shoulders and down his back, teasing across his skin as they danced down to his ass. He had wished the pesky fabric of his briefs wasn’t in the way so he could feel just a little more, but Stiles had reiterated the rules of the club beforehand and he had known full nudity was off limits. The leather trailed down each leg and back up slowly before the handle of Stiles’ favorite flogger pressed in between his cheeks. 

“You chose two impact toys for me to use on you tonight. Can you list them off for me, please?” Stiles whispered against the shell of Derek’s ear. Derek gulped and nodded, shutting his eyes tightly as he tried to focus on his partner and not the people watching their intimate position. 

“Flogger and whip,” Derek reminded him lowly. Stiles nodded and dragged the handle up Derek’s spine as he stepped a few inches away. 

“I’m going to use both of them tonight until I think you’re finished,” Stiles said and Derek nodded quickly to confirm he understood. Stiles’ low chuckle had chills racing through Derek’s body like lightning, his skin erupting in goosebumps as he awaited Stiles’ next move. “Do you consent to all of these people watching you, Derek?” Before he could answer, Stiles threaded his fingers through Derek’s hair and tugged. “You can back out now or anytime you like, okay?” 

Derek’s heart soared at Stiles’ consideration of his thoughts and feelings. He had never had that with a partner before and every time Stiles stopped to check in was like an arrow of love straight into his heart. 

“I consent.” Derek’s clear voice earned him a gentle kiss on his shoulder before Stiles’ touch disappeared completely. Derek took a deep breath as he prepared himself for the first hit of the flogger and when it finally slammed into his back, he let out a relieved breath. 

Every hit was like fire on his exposed skin and his body relaxed into the pain that washed through him like lava. He tugged at the restraints on his wrist each time the flogger spread across his back, knowing that Stiles had secured them enough so he could use them as a tether once his legs started to give out because of the pleasure. After a few hard hits, Stiles let the leather straps linger on the skin, grazing against the elevated welts the flogger had created. Derek wasn’t sure if it was the few dozen eyes on him or the knowledge that he wouldn’t be able to come until they were no longer in the club, but he felt his resolve weakening with even the gentlest of brushes. 

Derek leaned away from the cross, letting his head fall back. It was a sign to Stiles that he was getting close to his limit and if he wanted to use the whip, he should use it soon. Derek had also known that the single tail whip was one of Stiles’ favorite instruments to use on Derek. While the flogger created lines of reddened skin that disappeared after a few hours, the whip left bruises that lasted for days when Stiles hit him just right. 

And Stiles had  _ perfected _ his use of the instrument. 

Stiles’ cold chest pressed to his back and Derek let out a breathless moan as the skin to skin contact lessened the burn radiating through him only marginally. He had known his back would be tender for at least a few hours, if not days, after the event. Stiles pressed a kiss to his shoulder before wrapping his arms around Derek’s waist and tugging him back against the prominent erection in Stiles’ jeans. Derek whimpered as Stiles’ hand dipped below the waistband of his briefs and stroked his partner’s growing cock a few teasing times. 

“You’re going to be dripping by the time I’m done with you, aren’t you, baby?” Stiles said softly. Derek wasn’t always a fan of pet names - Stiles had tried out about a thousand before Derek finally told him he preferred it when Stiles used his  _ name _ \- but when he was so close to bliss as he was then, every little bit counted. Derek preened into Stiles’ touch, thrusting his hips for more until Stiles pulled his hand away and Derek let out a surprising whine. 

Stiles gripped Derek’s hips in his hand and kicked his feet in so that Derek’s ass pushed out. A shiver raced through Derek’s spine and his skin tingled, causing the welts on display to sting. Derek hissed and let his head drop in front of him, listening as the crowd around them murmured. They had seen it within Derek; the way his head dropped, his hands unclenched, and his entire body relaxing as he awaited Stiles’ new infliction of pain. 

Derek was gone and he trusted Stiles enough to push him even further. The whip felt like nothing against his skin. On instinct, his body jumped and seized each time the tail cracked against his skin, the noise reverberating between the walls that surrounded them. Derek moaned and hissed and practically  _ growled _ with each new snap of the whip against his skin, but each one was like a promise from Stiles that he was Derek’s and it overwhelmed him with emotion. 

Tears floated down Derek’s cheeks but he barely noticed them until the saltiness dripped onto his lips and into his screaming mouth. The whip cracked against his ass in quick succession, Stiles barely taking any breaks in between as Derek squirmed forward to try and escape from the pain. He tugged at the restraints, whispering helpless pleas that he had known would do nothing to decrease Stiles’ swats. 

Derek inhaled deeply, his gasp echoing through the near-silent room as Stiles aimed directly for an already bruising welt on his skin and hit his target perfectly. Derek felt his legs give out and held himself up using the metal chain attached to the cuffs on his wrists, struggling to keep his body still as Stiles continued to beat him with everything he had. Derek’s mind scrambled and his vision blurred with tears and fogged with arousal as Stiles cracked the whip in the air to signal he was finished. 

Sobs wracked through Derek’s body, his legs trembling from where he could barely keep himself standing, and it was the only sound left in the crowded room. There were murmurs around him, gentle questions asking if he was okay and small praises for how good he was, but Derek could barely hear them over the throbbing in his ears. 

Stiles’ touch snapped him into attention. His gentle hands stroked at his legs as Stiles undid the cuffs wrapped around his ankles before he nestled himself under Derek’s arm, ready to catch him when he undid one wrist. Derek leaned into his partner, sniffling and hiccupping with leftover sobs as Stiles fully detached him from the cross he had been attached to. 

Once his wrists were free, Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ shoulders and held him tight as he cried. Stiles shushed him as he led Derek to the floor, cradling him closely as they fell to their knees. Derek was grateful to be off of his feet and even more thankful to have Stiles’ warm embrace taking over his senses. His back and ass stung in the aftermath of the impact he had received but Stiles’ hands covered over each welt, smoothing cold lotion over the aches and calming them instantly. 

Derek nuzzled his face into Stiles’ neck, rutting his hips against Stiles’ thigh that was pressed between his legs. His cock was hard from the pain, leaking at the tip and darkening the already black fabric of his briefs. He must have looked small and desperate grinding up against Stiles with a crowd of people watching him but he didn’t care. Stiles had hurt him in the best way and Derek yearned for the pleasure that had always come after. 

“Der, baby, we talked about this. Once you calm down, I’ll take you home and then you can come, okay? Wherever you want, however you want, because you were such a  _ good boy _ , Der,” Stiles cooed, his lips whispering against Derek’s ear as he threaded his fingers in Derek’s hair to massage his scalp slowly. 

Derek nodded and exhaled, “Home.” That’s where Derek was when he was wrapped in Stiles’ arms, but he had known that Stiles meant the loft they shared together. Stiles pressed a few gentle kisses to Derek’s face before moving their lips slowly together, passion laced with every breath that mingled. Derek glanced around once his breathing evened out and caught the glistening eyes of the people watching with intrigue at the strong man held so delicately by his partner. Derek had known they were a mixture of many things, but envy and awe overpowered each and every one of them. 

Derek felt the same - he always felt especially awed when he was surrounded by Stiles - as he leaned into the tender, familiar touch until his heartbeat slowed and he could kiss Stiles back, hoping the press of his lips would tell his partner just how much he appreciated that night and every night they spent together. Even through the pain coursing through him, Derek felt how much Stiles cared, and that was all that mattered as he let Stiles lead back to where he belonged.  _ Home _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow my [Sterek Tumblr](https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com) for updates on my WIP, snippets, and other A+ content. I also have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
